We Could be Heroes
by Whatever-the-weather
Summary: Clarke teleports when she is stressed, it is up to Bellamy to find her. Bellarke. Fluff.


Bellamy was dragged out of sleep by the sound of his phone ringing. He looked wearily at the clock as it flashed 3am back at him, he glared at the phone before looking at the caller ID.

"Clarke? Why the fuck are you calling me from the next room?" He asked disgruntled.

"Bell, it's happened again," Clarke said attempting to sound calm, and she may have gotten away with it if Bellamy had not know her for so many years, instead he was able to detect the quiver in her voice which portrayed her fear.

"Where are you?" He asked feeling terrified at the answer, this was third time it had happened this week. Unlike his own Clarke's powers had always been somewhat temperamental, this became much worse under stress, leading to objects randomly flying around the room and Bellamy picking her up from unknown places in the middle of night.

Clarke had every right to be stressed of course, just yesterday Jasper had been captured by Mount Weather which meant that forty- seven of their mutant friends were now being held by the government facility attempting to eradicate them. Finn had died only six months ago and this week was the anniversary of her Father's death. So yes, Clarke had every right to feel stressed and overworked, however, when these feelings occurred within Clarke they led to consequences which didn't happen in other people namely teleporting.

"Central Park," she answered. He briefly thought of her standing alone shivering in nothing but the oversized t-shirt she wore to bed before pulling on some jeans, a t-shirt and a pair of sneakers.

"Shit. Clarke it's 3AM it's dangerous," Bellamy said unable to keep the worry out of this voice as he spoke through the phone, "I'm on my way," he said as he dashed out the door. He silently thanked whatever deity that existed that he was blessed with super- speed.

He hung up when seconds later he took in the sight of her sitting bare foot on a large rock. Her t-shirt was stretched over her knees and she was rubbing her arms furiously. He pulled her up and into his arms and held her tightly unwilling to let her go just yet. No matter how many times Clarke teleported and how easy it was for him to pick her up, he still felt a surge of fear in his stomach every time it happened. They stayed entwined for at least a minute until she spoke.

"That was fast, even for you," she muttered, into his chest, before pushing back and taking a deep breath before speaking rapidly. "I'm sorry Bell- I mean you barely get sleep as it is-"

"Clarke, shut up."

"I'm still sorry," she said, frowning at him, before Bellamy remembered that they were standing in the middle of Central Park at 3AM.

She didn't usually comment when she teleported, he would run them home, she would thank him and they wouldn't discuss it until it occurred again. She usually teleported when when she was sleeping, it was rare that it occurred during the day as she appeared to have a better grip on her powers then. This did mean that Bellamy would often be woken up at a ridiculous time in the morning to get and collect her- not that he minded, he would go anywhere for her.

Today wasn't a usual day, the usually calm and composed Clarke looked fragile and downtrodden. She wasn't attempting to laugh it off as she usually did, today she looked as if she was about to break into tears.

"Come on, let's go home, you're freezing," he stated, before picking her up, and running back to the apartment they shared in Boston. They arrived within seconds.

Clarke walked into the kitchen and to decided to have an early breakfast, grabbing a cereal bar and some orange juice. She shivered slightly and Bellamy sighed.

"Do you ever think that perhaps, you should wear more clothes if you know you are going to teleport?" He asked, which was probably the wrong thing to say, but he hated to think of her freezing and alone before he was able to get to her.

He was aware that he shouldn't worry about her safety, after all she could move things with her mind and could easily move a tree or even a person if she wanted to. However, he couldn't help but worry about her, but that this point they were ridiculously co-dependant and he wasn't sure he would be able to survive without her. It wasn't as if she could just teleport herself home, she couldn't control it, she could end up anyway in the world in a matter of seconds, and while fortunately he could do the same, unlike him, Clarke could not control it.

"That's the problem Bellamy I don't know when I am going to teleport and I'm not going to sleeping in jeans and sneakers every night in preparation. It's not like your speed or strength, or even my telekinesis, I can't fucking control it!" Clarke said looking frustrated at herself and voicing his previous thoughts.

"Clarke, you learned to control you're telekinesis, you can learn to control your teleportation." Bellamy insisted. "There was a time when I could not control my speed or strength. I would run too far and pass out, or I would accidentally crush things." Clarke was all too aware of this. She had seen Bellamy attempting to master his abilities, unfortunately while she was able to eventually master her telekinesis, she had never been able to get a hold on her ability to teleport.

"Bellamy, my so called power, emerged at twelve and I still cannot control the fucking thing- it's fucking terrifying having something happen inside you that you have no way of controlling," she said as she finished her orange juice with a gulp before heading to her bedroom and emerging a few minutes later with a hoodie and a pair of leggings on. Bellamy had since moved to the living room and she slumped on the sofa beside him before continuing her rant.

"I wish I wasn't so fucking mucked up. I wish I didn't teleport. What if one day I end up somewhere I can't call you? Or-" she starts but pauses at the look on Bellamy's face, who appears to look nauseous at the thought. "This can't keep happening Bell, I'm not sleeping because I am terrified of waking up in with no clue with I am. It's so scary Bell," she rambled on, but paused again taking a deep breath, as she can feel tears threaten to spill.

"Clarke you are not mucked up, no more so than the rest of us anyway. I will always come and find you," Bellamy attempted to convince her.

They were prepared, when she slept she kept her phone attached on her arm, in what was usually used by runner's for an iPod or such. It meant that Clarke would always have her phone on her to call Bellamy. In preparation for a worse case scenario she has a tracker in her left foot, which she could activate at any time, it fortunately hadn't come to that yet, but both knew that it inevitably would.

"Do you ever wish that we weren't like this? That we were all normal?" Clarke asked.

"I don't like normal, think of all the good we have done, all the lives we have saved- all of us so called delinquents," Bellamy protested. Clarke nodded slightly curling into Bellamy's chest, he played with her hair as she sighed.

Bellamy had always been surrounded by mutants, from an early age his Mother was a part of various 'mutant support groups.' Although, Bellamy would roll his eyes at the group of people sitting in a circle holding hands, Bellamy was aware that he had now founded a sort of 'mutant support group' of his own now- well himself and Clarke. The two of them now aided other mutants in realising their full potential which usually involved helping others without revealing their true abilities. They even had somewhat of a base, known as the Dropship, which was an old structure converted from a space themed laser tag arena. Clarke had inherited the Dropship from a great uncle and had graciously decided to donate the building to the group of delinquents (as dubbed by the media.) Bellamy was rather proud of what they accomplished and he knew Clarke felt the same despite occasionally doubting herself.

The dropship was a home for many, something which both Bellamy and Clarke took pride in. Many of the mutants did not have a stable home life, often due to their abilities, their parents could not understand or accept them. Many looked up to Clarke and Bellamy as pseudo parents, something they both protested at, but continued to act in the parental way they did. Bellamy knew that Clarke secretly enjoyed it just as much as he did, and when discussing the others Clarke would often refer to them as the 'the kids,' which was why she had taken it so hard when so many had been captured by Mount Weather.

Clarke and Bellamy had led to group for a total of three years now. It was dangerous work, especially when they all had day jobs as well and were often exhausted. However, there was no one else that Bellamy would rather lead with than Clarke- she was confident, self assured and intelligent in a way that wasn't just academic. The leader Clarke was a stark contrast to the Clarke he was currently seeing before him.

"But we've lost so many-" Clarke protested, somewhat weakly after minutes of silence when they had each been lost within their own thoughts.

"Clarke, they gave our lives so we could keep fighting," Bellamy said, he said kissing the top of her head.

"I just-" she stammered, "what if we lose Octavia, Raven or Monty or Jasper?" Clarke burrowed deeper into his arms, "Bellamy I can't lose you either," Clarke said after a pause, sounding petrified.

"Clarke-" Bellamy started, but paused not knowing what to say, he couldn't promise that she wouldn't lose any of them. They had already lost Wells and Finn and the Mountain Men had so many of their people. "I'm not going to promise that won't happen, but I will do everything in my power to try and make sure it doesn't."

"What if it does happen? What would I do if you were gone Bell? I can't do this on my own- I need you. What if I never get the guts to tell you-" Clarke said cutting herself off abruptly.

"Tell me what?"

"You know what," Clarke answered briskly, suddenly shrugging away from him a bit, putting distance between them on the couch.

"Clarke I may abilities, but reading minds isn't one of them," Bellamy said, trying to catch Clarke's eye, who was doing a rather good job of looking anywhere but him.

"Please don't make me say it," she whispered looking pained, as she finally met his eyes, but he can't help but look confused at what she is trying to tell him, and as his face looks increasingly worried she takes a deep breath and decides now is a good time as any. "I love you," she states confidently, and then suddenly returns to the nervous state that she was in before and begins to ramble.

"I don't want this to make things weird, I know we live together and fuck I've made things weird. It's just that if we die tomorrow I'd want you to know. I'd need you to know. God. Bell you're my best friend, and I don't know what I'd do without you, I thought on some level you must know how I feel- everyone else does, I've never been good at hiding it," she stops rambling for a second as she takes in his shocked face. "Right I'll be going to bed now, and I suggest we never speak of this again," Clarke said before getting up off the sofa and walking towards her room, she only manages to take a few steps before she feels Bellamy's hand lightly on her wrist, before he spins her around and into his arms.

He stands there for a second, still looking slightly shocked but no longer wearing the dear caught in headlights expression that was previously on his face. He places one of his hands on her waist and the other under her chin and gently guides her lips to his. He moves his lips gently over hers before the kiss becomes more passionate, and her hands become entwined in his hair. He moves his hands to her back and begins to rub circles with his thumb along her curves, she can't help the sigh she releases as a result. At the sound that exits her mouth, he suddenly gains more courage, and his hands move to her arse, and she jumps up slightly to enwrap her legs around his waist. When they break apart her lips look throughly swollen and his hair appears even more wild than usual.

"In case it wasn't obvious, I love you too," he murmurs placing kisses down her neckline.

They had been roommates for the better part of two years and she had only entered Bellamy's room a handful of times. He leads her into his room, but instead of trying anything further, he lies on his side and pulls her down to settle in front of him, wrapping his hand around her waist.

"I'm so tired Bell," Clarke said.

"I know let's get some sleep, we can talk more in the morning," Bellamy said, holding her tightly.

"And have sex," Clarke said as if it was something on her to- do list, leading Bellamy to laugh loudly, "we need to have lots of passionate we-finally-admitted-our-feelings-sex," she continued.

"Okay, we need to talk and have sex," Bellamy said still chuckling slightly and Clarke let a hum in response which was slightly muffled by the pillow.

* * *

This has not been beta'd, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway, let me know your thoughts. I am going to be posting more one-shots in the very near future, so if you are interested follow me :)


End file.
